The signal light and base of the instant invention have been primarily designed for use in conjunction with conventional upright storage batteries of the type including upwardly projecting terminals. Signal and other lights of similar construction have been heretofore designed. Examples of such previously designed light are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,492,837 to E. C. Briggs, dated Dec. 27, 1949, 2,582,330 to W. J. Hautala, dated Jan. 15, 1952, 2,849,596 to J. A. McDermott, dated Aug. 26, 1958, and 3,087,052 to A. T. Torgerson, dated Apr. 23, 1963.
The lamps disclosed in the aforementioned prior U.S. patents each include lamp portions supported from the upper end of an upright storage battery. However, these lights do not provide ample base structure for insuring steady support of the associated lamp on uneven surfaces and include relatively complex light bulb supporting and switch structures.
The main object of this invention is to provide a lighted signalling device primarily designed for traffic control or regulation as warning and boundary lights on highways and for other uses.
Another object of this invention is to provide a simplified, safe, effective and relatively inexpensive signalling lamp that may be seen from all horizontal directions, that is battery operated and capable of being used with or without an accessory stand readily detachable from the associated storage battery and which will also be capable of being hung from suitable elevated supports, whenever desired.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a signal lamp which can be used equally effectively during daylight hours by the attachment of an upright flag to the lamp structure.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a signal lamp structure that may be readily modified so as to emit a flashing light and to be automatically energized in response to the ambient light dropping below a predetermined value.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a signal light including a support base attachment therefor including widely splayed legs which may be readily folded into a compact state for storage.
An ancillary object of this invention is to provide a signal light including means supported therefrom for storage of a spare bulb.
A final object of this invention to be specifically enumerated herein is to provide a signal light in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and be easy to use so as to provide a device that will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.